RusUk Love
by Eshter
Summary: Les petites histoires du couple Russo-britannique ou comment Arthur s'amuse avec Ivan.
1. Un ange sur ses genoux

_Sur ses genoux dormait un ange._ _Un ange à la bonne humeur inquiétante._ _Un ange qui malgré son caractère irritable, arrivait à faire chavirer son coeur._

 _Tout de cet ange lui plaisait._ _Sa peau qu'il aimait recouvrir de baisers, ses yeux qui lui renvoyait toutes sortes d'émotions, positives comme négatives, ses lèvres qu'il emprisonnait dans un langoureux baiser quand il en avait l'occasion, ses joues et même son visage qui s'enflammait à chaque fois qu'il lui disait "Je t'aime"._

 _Il était un ange exceptionnel, qu'il aimait, qu'il protégeait, qu'il chérissait._

- _Ne va pas croire que je t'aime ou quoique ce soit hein ! Tes jambes sont juste confortables..._

 _Le seul défaut de cet ange ?_

 _Sa mauvaise foi._

 _-Конечно Артур, я тебя тоже люблю.*_

 _-Je ne parle pas russe wanker !_

 ***Bien sûr Arthur, je t'aime aussi.**

 **Bien, bien, bien !**

 **J'aime beaucoup trop le RusUk (ou RusEng).**

 **Et rie ni personne ne pourra me retirer l'amour que je porte à ce couple !**

 **Donc, comme vous l'aurez compris (ou pas, je sais pas) je vais écrire des petites histoires sur un de mes couples favoris !**

 **Il pourra y avoir qu'un seul chapitre comme plusieurs pour chaque histoires, ça dépend si je suis inspirée ou pas même si je le suis toujours un peu.**

 **Et bah...**

 **Bonne lecture !**


	2. Chez Russie 1

Ce jour-là, Ivan n'avait pas assisté au meeting et comme ça inquiétait certains, quelqu'un devait aller chez lui, voir comment il se portait.

Bien sûr, personne n'était tenté à cause du froid, à part peut-être Canada mais personne ne l'écoutait.

Alors pour choisir, Ludwig avait sélectionné les plus aptes à supporter les conditions météorologiques en Russie.

Les nordiques bien sûr, Alaska aussi mais Alfred refusait de le laisser y aller, Finlande s'était proposé mais Suède aussi avait refusé, Danemark a peur du slave et retenait même Norvège et Islande était prisonnier de Hong Kong.

Alors en voyant cette bande d'abrutis faire les imbéciles, Angleterre s'était levé et était sortit. Direction, chez Ivan !

Mais, même si son geste lui a valut les remerciements de certains, son corps lui, ne supportait pas le froid mordant de l'hiver russe.

Et en Sibérie en plus, de mieux en mieux !

Heureusement, il portait des vêtements chauds.

Donc il arriva en Russie, entra dans le train du transsibérien et passa la journée dedans jusqu'à arriver à Ekaterinbourg.

Le froid était encore plus terrible qu'à Moscou mais ça ne decouragea pas Arthur qui, après le train, dût arrêter un taxi pour se rendre chez Ivan. Heureusement que le conducteur parle anglais sinon il aurait l'air ridicule.

Le taxi s'arrêta au milieu d'une étendue de neige et le chauffeur lui indiqua une forêt plus loin. Dans cette forêt se trouvait un manoir, la demeure de Russie dans cette ville.

L'anglais le remercia et s'en alla en direction de la forêt après avoir payé.

Mais avant d'avoir pût atteindre la forêt, une violente tempête de neige s'abattit sur lui, le faisant tomber dans la neige.

Son corps était frigorifié, il arrivait à peine à bouger mais si il ne le fait pas, la neige le recouvivra et il en aura pour quelques années de coma.

-Генерал Винтер. Достаточно.*

Il lui semblait avoir entendu une voix mais il était désormais bien trop faible pour pouvoir se fier correctement à ses sens.

Malgré lui, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit dans l'étendue de neige.

À son réveil, Ivan était assis sur une chaise près de lui et avait l'air inquiet. Quand il vit Arthur ouvrir les yeux, il se redressa et s'approcha de lui.

-Англия, все хорошо ?*

-Je parle pas russe couillon...

-Pardon ! Tout va bien ?

-Plus ou moins, j'arrive pas à bouger mes membres...

-C'est normal, tu es encore froid. déclara Russie en soulevant la jambe du britannique, Il faut te reposer encore un peu et tu es bon pour un gros rhum !

-Manquait plus que ça...

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

-Ludwig voulait savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au meeting.

-Il aurait dût m'appeler plutôt que de te mettre en danger, quel inconscient !

-Pas grave, j'aurais pas à les supporter au moins.

Même si il va devoir le supporter lui à présent mais c'est toujours mieux que cet imbécile d'Alfred ou ce pervers de Francis.

-Repose toi, je vais t'apporter quelque chose à manger après ! dit Ivan en souriant.

Arthur rougit mais hocha tout de même la tête.

Il s'en est rendu compte seulement maintenant mais Ivan est adorable quand il a un vrai sourire et pas celui d'un psychopathe.

Il n'y pensa plus et s'endormit, content de pouvoir enfin profiter de la chaleur.

 ***Général Winter, assez.**

 ***Angleterre, tout va bien ?**

 **Bon, j'aime peut être un peu trop le RusUk mais je trouve qu'ils vont si bien ensemble !**

 **Angleterre invoque Russie *-* ça veut dire qu'il pensait à lui !**

 **Ou que Ivan est un démon ce qui est tout à fait probable...**

 **Mais bref, AMÛÛÛÛR~**


	3. Chez Russie 2

Ses yeux se réouvrirent de nouveau. Il pouvait enfin bouger correctement et n'hésita pas à se lever, content de pouvoir sentir de nouveau ses jambes.

Sa tenu avait changé aussi. Il portait simplement une chemise blanche un peu grande pour lui et un bas de pyjamas en laine.

Il rougit en se disant que ces vêtements, et surtout la chemise, appartiennent surement à Ivan.

Pas le temps de penser à ça, pour l'instant son ventre cri famine. Ivan n'avait pas dit qu'il lui apporterait un repas ? Vu l'heure tardive, il a dût abandonner l'idée.

Mais il se rendit quand même dans la cuisine, enfin...il essaya.

C'est qu'il est grand ce manoir ! Et c'est la première fois qu'il vient ici.

Va falloir se débrouiller...

Il commença par descendre les escaliers, peut être qu'Ivan n'est pas encore couché ?

Il est quand même minuit donc si, il est surement en train de dormir.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va empêcher son ventre de réclamer à manger. Donc une fois arrivé dans l'immense salon, il essaya de trouver la cuisine en ouvrant toutes les portes sur son chemin.

La première porte était celle des toilettes, la seconde était le débarras, la troisième, un bureau. D'ailleurs, la nation slave était dans le bureau.

-Arthur ? Tu es réveillé ? s'étonna Russie en se levant de sa chaise.

-J'ai...assez dormis, et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu encore debout ?

-J'ai du travail à terminer et puis bon, je n'ai jamais bien dormis. Tu as faim ?

-Heu...oui, un peu...

-Anki est dans la cuisine, demande lui de te préparer quelque chose !

-Qui ?

-Je vais terminer ce qui me reste puis je m'occuperais de toi !

-Attend, c'est qui Anki !

-L'un des seuls ici qui arrivent à cuisiner sans rajouter trop de sel dans les plats.

Étrangement, le russe lui semblait plus froid que tout à l'heure.

Ils n'ont jamais été vraiment amis de toute façon, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et retourna à sa recherche de la cuisine qu'il finit par trouver grâce à la bonne odeur qui s'en dégageait.

Il entra dans la pièce et vit un garçon à peu près de sa taille, qui cuisinait quelque chose.

Il n'osait pas lui faire savoir sa présence parce que déjà, il ne le connait pas, et ensuite, il a l'air très concentré sur ce qu'il fait.

-Tu as faim Angleterre ?

L'européen sursauta puis hocha la tête, légèrement gêné.

-Assied toi, le borscht est bientôt prêt.

Il obeit et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce que l'étrange garçon pose un bol contentant une soupe étrange.

En tout cas, il n'y a jamais gouté ou même entendu parler de ce plat.

-C'est un potager très populaire dans les pays slave, mange tant que c'est chaud.

De nouveau, il s'exécuta, prenant une grande cuillère du plat.

-C'est...c'est bon ! déclara-t-il en fixant l'autre garçon.

-J'espère bien. Je me suis permis de retirer la betterave car Ivan n'aime pas ça mais si la prochaine fois tu en veux, je pourrais en rajouter.

-Ah ? M-merci...

Même si il n'est pas sûr qu'il y est une prochaine fois car de base, il est juste venu voir pourquoi Russie n'a pas assisté au meeting.

En parlant de Russie, il entra dans la cuisine en se massant l'épaule, visiblement fatigué de tout son travail.

-Tu as terminé ? demanda Anki.

-Da, je vais devoir tout rendre demain donc je vais rentrer un peu tard.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'y emmener par magie ?

-Non c'est bon, occupe toi d'Angleterre plutôt, il va être malade demain.

-Hm...d'accord. Je te sers ?

-Oui s'il te plait !

Arthur se sentait de trop entre ces deux là. Ce Anki avait l'air de connaitre Russie mieux que quiconque et pourtant, personne ne l'avait jamais vu avant, comme si c'était un fantôme sortit de nul part.

-Dîtes...Anki est...une nation ?

Les deux russes tournèrent la tête vers lui, se rappelant enfin que lui aussi était là.

-Anki est Sibérie. lui répondit Russie.

-Oh je vois...

Une région alors...

Il ne savait pas qu'une région pouvait avoir un représentant...

Quoique..les villes en ont un aussi donc tout est possible.

Peut être qu'il y a des représentants de quartiers ?

Il finit de manger son potager en même temps qu'Ivan puis remonta dans la chambre qui lui a été donné.

-Англия, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis dans le bureau.

-D-d'accord...

Ça l'étonnait que Russie soit aussi gentil avec lui alors que d'habitude, il lui fait savoir qu'il ne l'aime pas trop et ils ne sont jamais d'accord sur quoi que ce soit. Ils ont même essayé de se tuer une fois !

Peut être que c'est parce qu'il a frôlé la mort ? Nope, c'est pas logique.

Il aura tout le temps d'y penser demain quand il retournera chez lui, en attendant, il va dormir.

 **Je vénère le RusUk.**

 **J'aime des couples étrange oui mais c'est pas grave, ils sont mignon.**

 **RusUk, RusSwitz, RusMano, RusIce, RusNor, RusIta bref, TOUJOURS AVEC RUSSIE.**

 **Mais RoChu sera toujours plus important dans mon coeur.**


	4. Chez Russie 3

Le matin ne fut pas très agréable.

Sa tête lui faisait mal, sa gorge était sèche et son corps lui faisait mal aussi.

Au début il avait ignoré tout ces symptômes et avait tenté de descendre pour rentrer chez lui mais ses jambes l'avaient lâché et il avait dévalé les escaliers.

-АНГЛИЯ !

Il ne reconnaissait pas la voix de Russie.

En fait, ce n'était pas Russie qui avait crié son nom.

-Pourquoi il s'est levé de son lit ce con ? dit une autre voix.

-Arrête de le critiquer et aide moi à le porter putain !

Il sentit des bras le soulever par les épaules et par les jambes.

-On va devoir le porter jusqu'à en haut !?

-Abbess, il est malade donc OUI.

-Il est complètement con surtout !

-Encore un mot et je t'arrache la langue putain !

-T'es méchant mon amour !

-Je ne suis pas ton amour blyat !

-Mais si, mais si !

-Ferme la et remontons le !

Arthur entendait mais ne pouvais pas répondre même si il aurait aimé le faire, surtout à cet impertinent d'Algérie parce que oui, il avait reconnu l'ancien petit frère de ce stupid frog !

Quelle éducation il donne à ses frères et soeur celui-là ?!

En quelques minutes, il sentit à nouveau la douce chaleur du lit dans lequel il a dormi et s'endormit rapidement. Les autres vont s'inquiéter si il ne rentre pas rapidement mais bon, c'est pas de sa faute.

Son sommeil était agitée. Il bougeait beaucoup et parlait sans que ses mots ai un sens. Il a même réussit à inquiéter Algérie qui pourtant, ne l'aime pas trop.

-Mais pourquoi Ivan et les autres ne rentrent pas ! se plaignit le maghrébin en surveillant le malade.

-J'en sais rien putain, ils vont pas rentrer avant ce soir donc on va devoir s'occuper de lui !

-Pas que ça à foutre et puis je l'aime pas !

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Nej se rendit dans la salle de bain, chercher de quoi soigner Angleterre, pendant qu'Algérie se plaignait d'être traité comme un esclave.

Pas qu'il soit contre si c'est Tchétchénie son maitre mais il aurait aimé recevoir des ordres un peu plus...drôle ?

Ou excitant si Nej décide de s'amuser un peu mais ça risque pas.

-Tu pense qu'il ira bien si je lui fait bouffer des doliprane ? demanda le tchétchène en entrant dans la chambre, une grosse boite dans les bras.

-J'en sais rien, je prend jamais de médocs quand j'suis malade.

-Non, mais tu viens pleurnicher chez moi.

-Tu t'occupe si bien de moi en même temps !

-C'est pas comme si tu me laissais le choix ! Bon, aide moi à lui enlever la chemise ou il va crever de chaud !

Algérie obéit et retira la chemise du malade sans aucune délicatesse. Parce qu'il l'aime pas.

-Abbess, je vais t'en foutre une !

-Mais je le déteste ce con !

-Tu préfère qu'Ivan t'arrache les mains pour avoir maltraité un invité ?

Abbess se figea et se promit d'être plus gentil avec l'anglais parce qu'il tient à ses magnifiques mains toute douces.

Nej fit avaler des médicament à Arthur puis sortit de la chambre en tirant l'arabe, ou le kabyle on sait toujours pas, derrière lui pour laisser la nation se reposer.

Et plus tard, aux alentours de minuit, Arthur se réveilla ENCORE. Il se sentait mieux par rapport à ce matin même si il n'était pas encore complètement guérit.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux jusqu'à s'habituer à l'obscurité puis il posa son regard sur Ivan qui dormait, sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur le lit.

Il ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes puis essaya de réveiller le russe. Il dormait profondément et ne faisait que gémir à chaque fois qu'Arthur lui tapotait l'épaule.

-Russia...Russia, wake up...!

-Mmmh...encore un peu...

Il essaya de sortir du lit vu qu'il ne se réveillait pas mais il se retrouva cloué au lit par Ivan.

-Tu dois te reposer Англия.

-Mais...R-Russia, lâche m-moi..., bégaya Arthur en rougissant.

Ivan haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'autre nation était dans cet état, puis il remarqua leur position et rougit aussi avant de se reculer et de s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté du lit.

-Désoler...

-C'est rien...quand est-ce que je pourrais rentrer ?

-Tu es si pressé de partir ? sourit le slave.

-NON ! Enfin...je te remercie de t'être occupé de moi comme ça...pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi d'ailleurs ? On ne s'est jamais vraiment entendu.

Ivan haussa les épaules et se prit d'intérêt pour le parquet.

-Russia...quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir rentrer ?

Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile pour avoir encore plus gâché l'ambiance. Il ne voulait pas que Russie s'énerve, comme tout le monde en fait, même si là, il avait plus l'air triste qu'autre chose.

-Tu rentrera quand tu te sentira capable de le faire.

-Je vais partir demain alors sinon Alfred et Francis vont m'enquiquiner.

-Bien, je vais te trouver un manteau plus épais. Le tien est beaucoup trop fin.

Il ne l'était pas. Absolument pas. Mais il était adapté que pour les hivers de Londres ou de l'Europe en général, pas pour ceux de chez Russie qui sont terribles.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi hein ! Je veux juste pas que ces deux wanker m'embêtent.

-Ne mens pas, je sais bien que tu n'as pas envie de rester et honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr de supporter ta présence non plus donc tu peux dire la vérité plutôt que d'inventer une excuse.

Le ton glacial qu'avait employé Ivan le fit frémir. Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas et c'est plus ou moins réciproque.

Mais là tout de suite, il ne trouvait pas la présence du slave désagréable, au contraire, c'est plutôt lui qui en a marre de le supporter et ça se comprend.

Mais il avait l'air triste et Arthur n'aimait pas ça.

Russie est rarement triste, d'habitude il sourit et fait peur à tout le monde mais là...

Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le réconforter car même avec cette expression, il est adorable.

L'albion se leva de son lit et s'approcha d'Ivan. Il s'assit sur ses cuisses et serra son corps entre ses bras.

-Англия ? s'étouffa le russe en regardant le malade avec un air d'incompréhension.

Il ne rêvait pas là, le tsundere le plus tsundere de tout les tsundere est actuellement en train de lui faire un câlin ?

C'est ses prétendants qui risquent d'être jaloux.

-Don't be sad Russia, I do not like this...

-Mais...mais qu'est ce qui te prend...?

-C'est bizarre de te voir aussi triste et j'aime pas ça.

-C'est bien la première fois que tu te préoccupe de ce que je ressens...

-Oui mais...tu t'es occupé de moi et...je t'en suis très reconnaissant donc ne sois pas triste je...je ne pars pas parce que je ne t'apprécie pas juste que...Francis et Alfred s'inquiètent pour un rien quand ça me concerne. Je ne pense pas que tu ai envie de les voir débarquer ici.

-En effet, je suis loin de les vouloir chez moi...hem...t-tu peux me lâcher...?

-Hm...je sais pas ~

-Quoi...?

-Là tout de suite, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aille bien. Un peu de tendresse ne te fera pas de mal ~

Est-ce que c'est vraiment le vrai Angleterre là ?

Non parce que il a un léger doute.

Angleterre ne s'amuse pas à provoquer les gens comme ça d'habitude.

Il fût coupé dans ses réflexion par les lèvres de l'albion qui s'accaparèrent les siennes. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à part rester les bras ballants, à attendre que le blond se détache de lui. Ce qu'il fit au bout de deux longues minutes.

-А...Англия ?

Il caressa sa lèvre inférieur, fixant l'européen sans comprendre son geste.

Ce dernier sourit et lécha la bouche du russe en un geste aguicheur.

-Je te l'ai dis Russia, je veux te réconforter et en général, je le fais de cette manière.

-Ça veut dire que quand tu réconforte Fredka ou Matve tu...

-Non ! Ce sont mes fils tout de même ! Mais je faisais ça avec des humains, une bande de punk avec qui je trainais et ça marchait plutôt bien. Tu veux essayer ?

Était-il sérieusement en train de lui proposer de coucher avec lui ?

Si ça avait été Francis, il aurait compris mais pas lui...

Il ne pensa plus à ça, se reconcentrant sur le punk assit sur ses cuisses.

Il le souleva et l'allongea sur le lit.

Pourquoi ne pas en profiter après tout ?

Tout le monde convoite Angleterre.

 **La dernière phrase est véridique, tout le monde convoite Arthur, c'est pas nouveau.**

 **C'est la pute des nations en fait...Ivan aussi...et Francis...et Alfred...La FACE family Ivan= Les salopes des nations.**

 **Même Matthew on peut le foutre avec n'importe qui...**


	5. Panique en cuisine

-Thuthur, c'est toi qui a brûlé la cuisine ?

-...Non.

-Arthur.

-Mais je...je voulais juste te préparer un bon repas ! pleurnicha l'anglais en reniflant

Ivan sourit et embrassa son amant.

-On s'était mit d'accord, c'est soit Nej, soit Anki qui cuisine.

-Je voulais te préparer un truc tout seul...

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu aurais pût demander de l'aide au moins !

Arthur est une véritable catastrophe en cuisine, pouvant à peine faire cuir des pâtes.

Pire encore, même se servir d'un grille-pain est une épreuve !

Bien que l'intention soit adorable, Ivan préfère garder sa cuisine intacte.

-Non Arthur, c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut se servir du grille-pain...

 **Arthur soit la merde ultime en cuisine !**

 **Anzor:...**

 **Ah non. C'est mon frère la merde ultime en cuisine.**

 **Même les plats au micro-onde c'est dur pour lui.**

 **Bref, à la prochaine pour une autre histoire !**


End file.
